Keeping debris off punch plates or other like water-filters is highly useful for the transport and use of a water supply. Debris in ditch water results in loss of downstream water, increased maintenance costs, particularly where nozzles and pipes are used to distribute the water, and increased potential to distribute weeds, weed seeds, moss, scrub seeds, etc.
One solution for debris removal from a ditch water supply is use of perforated punch plates across the flowing water source. Perforated punch plates capture or impede debris while allowing water to move through the perforated plate and downstream to its end use.
Clogging of perforated plates has become an issue requiring manual debris removal from the plates and, in some cases, actual plate removal and replacement. This is particularly true where the flowing water is remotely located and maintenance time and performance is problematic. Where maintenance is unheeded, flowing water can be significantly impeded to its desired end use.
There is a need for the continual removal or limitation of debris from a punch plate, or other screening device, to maintain a debris limited water supply. The following disclosure is directed at solutions to this problem.